Big Hero 6: Secrets Unfold
by John32Gonzalez
Summary: (Amazing Spider-Man 2, Big Hero 6, Marvel Cinematic Universe) Set 6 months after the Yokai incident, Hiro stumbles upon secret files, and the reason why his parents disappeared. This leads to a meeting with Spider-Man, the Big Hero 6, and Captain America to stop a secret enemy that has been lurking through history. [Rated PG for minor action and thematic elements but no profanity]
1. Prologue

**_Hey Guys! John here. This is my first story as an account, but not as a user. I have another account that I sign in via Google, but my Google account got disabled and I forgot my FF password. So I live on with another account._**

**_Shout out to Kinnori1204… Yeah, its me. John Gonzalez. Hope you remember me through the Teen Titans stories. So pls PM me soon._**

**_March 25, 2004 – 3:27 P.M._**

**_San Fransokyo, California._**

_San Fransokyo News [Channel 16]_

_This just in, Two well-known robotic engineers Tomeo and Chiyo Hamada have died in a massive train wreck at 3:14 P.M. The train engineers have proven that the cause of their death is a technical difficulty in the train wheels. They say that one of the wheels broke apart and it went out of control. 4 other people have died, and 5 have been injured. The San Fransokyo Paramedics Team are on their way to assist the injured people, and the mechanics are on their way to repair the train to prevent such a disaster in the future._

_We will get back to you shortly…_

**_Two days earlier…_**

**_March 23, 2004 – 9:30 P.M._**

_"__Bedtime, Hiro. You too, Tadashi." Chiyo called her youngest son to bed._

_"__Oh, Ma. Can we just finish this tower first?" Tadashi pleaded._

_"__You have lots of time to finish that in the morning, Tadashi. It's Sunday tomorrow, that means no school. So you have all the time in the world. But you have to sleep now." Chiyo said as she walked her kids to their room._

_As she tucked Tadashi in bed, Tadashi asked her a question._

_"__Ma. What does my name mean?" Tadashi curiously asked._

_"__Your name? Tadashi is Japanese for 'Loyal' or 'Faithful'." Chiyo answered with a smile._

_"__And what does your name mean?"_

_"__My name is Chiyo. It is Japanese for 'Eternity'."_

_"__**Yawn **__And what does dad's name mean?" Tadashi said as he prepared to fall asleep._

_"__Your dad's name is Tomeo. It means 'Cautious'." She responded._

_As they talked more, Tadashi's eyelids became heavier and heavier, until we was fast asleep._

_Before she went to bed, Chiyo kissed Tadashi on the head and said;_

_"__I'm sure you will take good care of your brother, Tadashi. Good care." Chiyo said with a smile, and left to her room._

**_March 24, 2004 – 10:30 A.M._**

_"__Good Morning, Mom." Tadashi greeted with a cheerful smile and hugged her mom._

_"__Good morning, Tadashi." Chiyo greeted back with a grin._

_"__Ah, there are my kids. How was your sleep?" Tomeo said as he picked up the SF NewsPaper._

_"__Great! I woke up early. Probably earlier than you." Tadashi playfully bragged._

_"__Oh yeah, what time exactly?" Tomeo asked playfully skeptical._

_"__8:53, I think. My alarm was supposed to go off at 9 o'clock, but I woke up before it rang! How cool is that?" Tadashi said._

_"__**man chuckle **__8:53, huh?" Tomeo said as he put down his coffee. "Looks like a new record, huh?" Tomeo joked as he softly nudged his wife._

_"__Oh, and uh, son. We uh, have to tell you something." Tomeo said._

_"__Oh. What's that, dad?" Tadashi asked._

_"__Me and your mom have… something at work. And we are going to New York to meet one of America's smartest scientists, Norman Osborn and uh, Rick, was it?" Tomeo asked his wife after he forgot the name of another scientist._

_"__Richard." Chiyo informed._

_"__Oh, right. Richard Parker. There in the other side of the country so, we'll be gone for at least a week or a bit longer."_

_"__Oh. But, who will take care of Hiro?" Tadashi asked, worried._

_"__Aunt Cass will be here, she'll stay with you until the end of the week. Is that all right?" Tomeo asked._

_"__Oh, dad. Can't we come?" Tadashi pleaded._

_"__I'm sorry, son. It's going to be a long ride to there, and we'll only be staying there for a night or two." Chiyo informed the worrisome Tadashi._

_"__But I thought you said you'll be staying there for a week." Tadashi said._

_"__Yeah, the rest of the week, we're trying to get there. Hopefully we'll be back as soon as we can." Tomeo said._

_Tadashi looked down slightly, as Tomeo kneeled to his son._

_"__You'll be fine, Tadashi. You'll be surprised how time can go by as fast as a race car." Tomeo said as he smiled at his son._

_"__OK, dad. I can wait that long." Tadashi agreed._

_"__Good. We'll leave tomorrow. So your mom and I will start packing a few things, then we'll watch a movie. Got it?" Tomeo encouraged his son to look on the bright side before they leave._

_"__OK." Tadashi agreed._

_"__Good. Now weren't you going to finish that tower from last night?" Chiyo said._

_"__Oh, man! Sorry dad, but I have to finish the tower before Hiro does! See you later!" Tadashi rushed upstairs._

_"__Wait, you didn't eat yet!" Chiyo said._

_"__I'll eat later, mom!"_

**_March 26, 2004 – 3:48 P.M._**

**_-knock knock-_**

_"__Can I help you?"_

_"__Are you the current guardian of Tomeo Hamada's children?"_

_"__Yes, sir. It's Cass, sir. I'm their aunt."_

_"__On which side of the family, Ms. Cass?"_

_"__On the father's side."_

_"__Good. If you let us in, we'd like to have a word with you concerning the death of your brother and your sister-in-law. The kids might want to hear this too."_

_"__All right. Come in."_


	2. The Return Of Spider-Man

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter of my first story. Basically this story is a tie-in with Big Hero 6 and The Amazing Spider-Man 2, with all the interconnection with the Marvel Cinematic Universe [Specifically Captain America]. Hope you guys like it!**

**_May 29, 2014 – 9:28 P.M._**

**_San Fransokyo, California_**

_It's been six months since Professor Callaghan tried to destroy half of San Fransokyo, and nothing has been the same since. Thankfully, I don't have to keep a secret identity from anyone. None of us have to._

_I'm at the top of my class, I got a great fan club, and I'm a leader of a Big Superhero team. I know, I bet you already know that. But, you really have to understand. Nobody is perfect. Not even me. Sure, people call me a genius, but to be honest, my life isn't that 'genius'. Things aren't the same now that Tadashi is… gone. But let's look on the bright side; LIFE IS AWESOME._

_My name is Hiro Hamada. And I'm the leader of the Big Hero 6. But right now, I need to get to class._

Hiro dashes through the hallway to hopefully make it to his class in time.

_'One minute. You can make it, Hiro. You can make it.' _Hiro thinks as he boosts his self-courage and speed.

Then as the bell rang, Hiro opened the door and sat right down on his desk chair. He made it.

"Hiro Hamada. You are surprisingly on time. Class is about to start." Teacher Stane said as he put on his glasses.

Hiro exhaled a great sigh of relief. He had always been late for class.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Teacher Martin Stane. I'll be your teacher for now. Teacher Martinez is badly injured. But don't worry; he'll be back in a week or two. As for this class, Mr. Martinez left me some pages that carry on from yesterday's class. So I hope you remember the trials from yesterday."

_'Pffh. This is going to be easy. At least I brought yesterday's book.' _Hiro thought as he pulled out yesterday's book.

Then a fellow seatmate whispered; "Psst. Hey, Hiro. Do you mind to pass some notes for me? I'm so stumped."

"Sorry. I don't break rules in the class." Hiro backfired.

"Aw, come on, Hiro. Help people, like you always do." The fellow seatmate pleaded.

"Hiro. What's going on?" Teacher Stane noticed the conversation between the two and did something about it.

"Teacher Stane, Bob is trying to get me to lend him some answers. Don't worry, Teacher Stane, I said no." Hiro reported.

Teacher Stane gave Bob the 'squint' that everyone hates.

He kneels down to Bob and says; "Bob, you do that one more time, I'll put you in detention. Do you understand me?" Teacher Stane said in his usual intimidating way.

"Yes, sir." Bob said.

"Good. Then we can all get back to class. If anyone tries to replicate Bob's actions, let alone try to talk to each other, you're in detention. I'm watching you." Teacher Stane said.

_So yeah. That's my daily life NOT as a crime fighter. I get straight A's, and as you read earlier, cheating is not on my watch. Ever._

_After class, I usually use what's left of my lunch money to buy me some iced chocolate, maybe treat one or two of my friends. And the best part is, Baymax is always by my side._

_I inserted a new 'Knowledge' Chip in him. Now he knows everything. Plus, a built-in beacon that's able to detect and use Wi-Fi and enables a GPS. Now I know where I am at all times… as long as he doesn't stray from me (Yeah, you know what I'm talking about)._

_Right now I'm headed back home to relax and probably play some video games for a while._

"Aunt Cass! I'm home!" Hiro called through the [under maintenance] Café.

"Hi, Hiro! How was your day? Aunt Cass greeted as she poured herself a cup of iced coffee.

"Oh, the usual. School. Lunch. Treating GoGo or Fred for a drink or so."

Aunt Cass grinned. "Oh, yeah? Which one's more often?"

"What do you mean?" Hiro curiously asked, not knowing the truth behind that question.

"I mean who do you treat more often; GoGo or Fred?" Aunt Cass' destiny was to make Hiro uncomfortable.

"Eee…Uhhmmm….GoGo." Hiro stuttered.

"Oh…, the bicycle girl. Nice. You know what, I notice that every time you're with her you look a little…Mmm, tense." Aunt Cass said.

"Oh, Aunt Cass, you're bringing that up now? I told you, nothing is going on between the both of us!" Hiro defended.

"Oh shush, you're 14. It's alright. You can tell me, it's part of growing up. Soon you'll have a girlfriend, then a wife, and kids, and…" Aunt Cass said.

"Aunt Cass please, enough!" Hiro was getting tired of Aunt Cass being like that. "I'm a bit tired, Aunt Cass. I don't want to talk about it." Hiro said, stressed out.

"Oh, okay. Well, there are cookies in the fridge. Double chocolate; your favorite." Aunt Cass advertised.

"OK, maybe in a while." Hiro said.

"All right, Hiro. I'll be in my room if you need me." Aunt Cass said as she went upstairs with her iced coffee.

**_May 29, 2014 – 3:27 P.M._**

**_New York City, NY_**

Turmoil was raging rampant in New York City. A mechanical Rhino is terrorizing the streets of the city. But when all seemed lost…

"You fight me? You fight me now, huh?"

The battle was warming up. People cheering, but scared at the same time.

"On behalf of the people of New York City and real rhinos everywhere, I ask you to put your mechanized paws in the air."

"Never! I crush you!" He pounds the ground with his arm. "I kill you! I destroy you!"

"You want me to come down here so you can kill me?"

"Yes!"

"I'll be right there!" He says as he puts the megaphone down. "There's no place like home…"

As the suit gets back to battle mode, it charges at the returning hero. The hero swings through the air dodging the rockets aimed at him.

The people chanting; "Spidey! Spidey! Spidey!"

_'This is for you, Gwen.'_

That's right. It's the return of Spider-Man.

"Geez, Rhino. You're slow." Spider-Man taunted.

"Grrrr!" Rhino growled as he attempted to pound the Spider.

"Missed me!" Spidey taunted again.

The Rhino's head was hotter than before. With all his might, he released every rocket he had… and missed every single time.

"You seriously think you're gonna hit me?"

"Yes! I squash you like bug!" Rhino was raging with anger.

"Try me." Spider-Man said.

"Grrrraaahhh!" The Rhino charged with all his might.

And yet…like always… Spidey seems to swing out of the way.

"Face it, Rhino. You're dumb." Spidey said as he landed on the Rhino's back, trying to find and destroy a wire or two.

"Grr!" Rhino growls again as he unsuccessfully tries to knock Spider-Man off his back.

Spidey wrecks the back of his suit and finds the wire compartment.

"Let's face it." Spidey said. "You're not strong if you're not smart!" Spidey said as he pulled the main wire.

The entire suit shuts down, and Aleksei is trapped.

"Hey! Turn it back on!" Aleksei shouted.

The people cheer for the return of the web slinger, and the NYPD bring Aleksei to prison.

"**Sigh **Good to be back…" Spider-Man said to himself.

"It's good to have you back, Spider-Man." A police officer said.

"Thank you. And I'm here to stay." Spider-Man responded as he swung through the air.

**_4:11 P.M._**

**_San Fransokyo, California._**

Hiro turned on the TV as he grabbed a chocolate cookie. It was on Channel 16; The San Fransokyo News.

_This just in; A few minutes ago, a man in a mechanized suit was raging terror on the streets of New York City. Luckily, just in time, Spider-Man has returned and seemed to have challenged the man in a duel. Ultimately, Spider-Man has defeated the man in the suit whom we have identified as Aleksei Sytsevich; A Russian small-time criminal responsible of a hijack incident 6 months ago._

Hiro's jaw dropped. He could not believe his eyes and ears. Spider-Man, his hero, has returned out of nowhere.

"Oh, man. Spidey's back!" Hiro said as he was texting the team.

"Your heart rate is increasing dramatically. What is about this Spider-Man that makes you so excited?" Baymax naively asked.

"Spider-Man is my favorite hero, Baymax! That's why!" Hiro excitedly answered.

"I do not see anything 'spider' about him, Hiro. He doesn't even have eight legs." Baymax naively stated.

"No, Baymax. The reason why he's called 'Spider-Man' is because of his suit, his web-slingers, and his ability to crawl on walls. He fights crime in New York City."

"Said abilities are naturally impossible to shoot webs from hands and crawl on walls without the support of technology."

"I think he had it naturally, Baymax." Hiro stated.

"Would you like another cookie, Hiro?" Baymax offered.

"Sure. Thanks, Baymax."


	3. Hidden Files (Discovering Oscorp)

**Whaddupp! This is my third chapter of my first story. First of all, thank you for the reviews. Second, to recap, this is an MCU crossover. And since Spider-Man is now officially in the MCU, why can't Big Hero 6 be in this story? Let's get started.**

**_June 14, 2014 – 10:14 A.M._**

**_San Fransokyo, California_**

_Saturday morning. No school. No work. All free time for the rest of the weekend. Man! Weekends are awesome! I get to watch TV for as long as I can, maybe hang out with the 6 or so. There's just so much to do on a Saturday!_

"Hiro?" Aunt Cass called through the Café. "Hiro, where are you?"

"Here, Aunt Cass. In my room!" Hiro responded.

Cass ran upstairs with her heart pounding with excitement.

"Hiro! I have something to tell you…" Aunt Cass said, panting.

"What? What's going on?" Hiro asked cluelessly.

"Hiro… We're going to New York!" Aunt Cass said.

"What?!" Hiro responded. "Wait… you're not joking, are you?" Hiro said, skeptical.

"No, Hiro. It's summer. The Café will be closed for the rest of the summer, and the best part is, your friends are coming with us!"

"Sweet! When do we leave?" Hiro said, excited.

"First day of summer. And we won't be back 'till second week of August!"

"All right!" Hiro jumped up and cheered. "I better pack!"

"Me too!" Aunt Cass ran downstairs to her room.

"Wait!" Hiro called. "Did you even ask permission to the parents of the Six?" Hiro asked.

"Yes! Yes! I had it all planned out! They said they have nothing better to do when it's summer!" Cass shouted through the hallway.

"Can Baymax come with us?!"

"Of course, hon!" Aunt Cass said before she slammed her door to pack.

Hiro activated Baymax and told him the good news.

"When do we departure for New York City?" Baymax asked.

"First day of summer. We'll be back second week of August." Hiro said as he dug in his closet, looking for his luggage.

Baymax walked near Hiro and pulled out a very large bag that Hiro didn't seem to notice. It was his luggage.

"Thanks, Baymax." Hiro said.

"I will scan your eyes. –Scan complete. You have no sign of astigmatism at all. Though you do have a minor downgrade in awareness." Baymax informed.

"And why is that?" Hiro asked, clueless.

"Well, you seemed so excited I think you didn't see your luggage around the left of your closet, despite that that is the object you were 'digging in your closet' for." Baymax responded.

"Oh. OK. Thanks, Baymax." Hiro said as he carefully positioned his luggage for packing.

Hiro was jittering in excitement. He quickly opened his luggage and started packing his best clothes and appliances. Of course, he brought his iconic SFIT jacket despite the hot weather, and everything else he needed to travel. Travel Toothbrush, toothpaste, towel, underpants, and more.

As he tried to put back his luggage in his closet, he notices an open zipper on the back of the luggage. It seems that something was bulging out of the pocket. So he took it out so the zipper can close properly. But he didn't expect this; Files. Geneticist Files. From his father. Geneticist Files from his father in HIS luggage.

"What?" Hiro said to himself, confused. So he opened the envelopes containing the files. One paper had the summary;

"Research by Tomeo Takachiho Hamada." Hiro said to himself.

"Baymax. Can you scan this?" Hiro said as he showed the text to the nursebot.

"Scanning—Scan complete. Date written: March 20, 2004. Topic: Genetic Research for-Oscorp." Baymax reported. "Approved by Tomeo Hamada."

"This doesn't make any sense. Of all the places, how, and why is this in MY luggage?" Hiro said.

"Wait a second…"

Hiro ran downstairs to Aunt Cass' room. He knocked on the door swiftly but forcefully.

Cass opened the door widely. "Yes, Hiro?"

"Aunt Cass. What's this?" Hiro asked as he lifted up the paper.

Aunt Cass squinted at the paper and she became nervous.

"Where did you get that?" Aunt Cass asked.

"In the back pocket of my luggage. I don't know why it was there. It says something about Genetic Research from my dad. The text says something about Oscorp and stuff." Hiro informed.

"Give me that!" Aunt Cass grabbed the piece of paper and read the full text. She was looking quite disturbed.

"Hey, Aunt Cass. What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Hiro asked. "What's going on here?"

"Hiro, is there more of this?" Aunt Cass asked, rushed.

"Yeah, there are like, five envelopes full of these." Hiro informed.

"Bring them all to me. Now." Aunt Cass commanded.

"OK." Hiro said as he went upstairs to retrieve the rest of the files.

_'What's with her?' _Hiro thought.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Baymax asked.

"I don't know. But Aunt Cass seems so weird right now. Can you scan her when we get back downstairs?" Hiro requested.

"OK. I'm sure something in these files is the cause of her strange behavior." Baymax suggested.

"We'll find out in a few seconds."

As they went downstairs, they found Aunt Cass on her bedroom chair, looking a bit glum.

"Aunt Cass? What's wrong?" Hiro offered to help.

"Scan complete. Your neurotransmitter levels are falling dramatically." Baymax informed. "Is it something concerning what's on these files, Ms. Hamada?"

Aunt Cass let in a great inhale of sorrow. "Yes, Baymax. It's these files."

"What about the files?" Hiro asked.

"Hiro… These are your father's files. His work files." Aunt Cass said.

"I know. But what about it makes you so glum? How did those end up in my luggage?"

"Your luggage was actually your father's luggage. I remember he went to New York City to discuss something with another scientist. This wasn't the day he and your mother died. It was an earlier date, you wouldn't remember. You were two years old. He brought this luggage with him and in the process, stored his files there. I guess he forgot to take it out. Then when he and your mother died… The luggage was still there. I didn't know what to do. Throw it or keep it for memories." Aunt Cass confessed.

"What else happened? You have to tell me everything. Right here, right now." Hiro commanded.

"…OK. A day after the accident, two men were behind our door. They said they work for the government. They said they found out that the train wreck was actually no accident."

"What?!" Hiro was shocked.

"Yes, I know. I said the same thing. They said that the train programming was hacked and was out of control. They didn't know who did it. They're probably still looking. Then, a week later, the co-worker of the scientist that your parents were going to meet died exactly a week later. They told me that they fear that the death of your parents, and the death of the co-workers, are connected." Aunt Cass said.

"Did they say anything else?" Hiro need more information. They were his parents after all and Aunt Cass is his only bridge to solving the mystery. Or so he thought.

"That's all. They asked me if I knew anything but I told them I never knew about it. Hiro, I'm sorry." Aunt Cass said.

"…Okay." Hiro nodded. "Maybe I just need to add some more pieces of the puzzle to get the full picture. Thanks, Aunt Cass." Hiro said.

"You're welcome. Now, I need to resume packing, please." Aunt Cass said.

"Okay." Hiro said as he left the room.

As he went upstairs, he started labeling the envelopes and taking out all the files one envelope at a time.

"Your heart rate is increasing dramatically." Baymax reported.

"OK, Baymax. Contact GoGo and Wasabi. I'm gonna need their help." Hiro commanded.

**_30 minutes later…_**

"All right, Hiro. What do you want us to do?" GoGo asked.

"This." Hiro responded as he pointed at all the files on the floor.

"You want us to clean this whole place up? Not a problem." Wasabi said.

"No! Not that. I found these in my luggage somehow and it turns out to be my father's. I can't do this alone, so I need both of you to help me. Everything on these files, you have to read and write down. I'll do everything else." Hiro commanded. "Remember; every single one. I sorted out the files in each envelope. Read the files, and maybe the full picture will be seen."

"Good thing I'm a fast reader." Wasabi commented.

"Don't you need more of us? I mean, it would be faster if all of us were here." GoGo suggested.

"GoGo's right, Hiro. The more people working on a project, the faster it will be completed." Baymax suggested as well.

"You're right. Call them, Baymax. See if they're available." Hiro commanded Baymax, again.

"Contacting- your friends have been contacted." Baymax reported.

"So while we wait for them, let's get started." GoGo said.

"Good. First, to summarize our work here, these files belong to my father and mother. The files say something about Genetic research and genetically-altered Spider's and stuff." Hiro reported.

"Does it say anything about who or what those genetic research was for?" Wasabi said.

"It says Oscorp on top of almost every file." Hiro said.

"Then that must be it." Wasabi said as he kneeled down to observe the rest of the open files. "Oscorp is probably the one who printed these files and gave them to your dad."

"Can somebody tell me the full picture of what Oscorp is?" Hiro said, clueless.

"Searching web for 'Oscorp'- Search complete. Oscorp; a multi-billion dollar company devoted to genetics research and technology. Founded by Norman Osborn and most likely will be succeeded by his son, Harry Osborn." Baymax reported.

"New York City. We're going there. Perfect timing!" Hiro jumped for joy.

"Uhh, going to New York City?" GoGo asked.

"What, Aunt Cass didn't tell you? All of us are going to New York! On the first day of summer!" Hiro said.

"Oh, right." Wasabi said. "I remember your aunt called me about that."

"Well what are we waiting for? C'mon, dig deep in these files and we'll probably get something useful!" Hiro commanded.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. It's a bit short but I hope you enjoyed it. Just in case you got lost, it's about 11:00 or so when GoGo and Wasabi arrived at Hiro's house. If you think Spider-Man and the Avengers should kick into the story NOW, don't worry. They'll come eventually. But now, we're still in San Fransokyo, so you're going to half to wait until the next or the next next chapter before we ACTUALLY get to New York. So please be patient, you might miss the story… or them.**

**Ciao!**


	4. Meet Mary Jane (An Alien Arrives)

**Hey Guys! Here's another chapter for Big Hero 6: Hiro's Journey! This is a prequel to Hidden Files [Chapter 3], and focuses more on Peter Parker's life. Personally I think this is my longest chapter (So far). There's also a special guest here in this story… **

**(Link will make sense if you're on desktop-Or Copy-Paste link if on mobile)**

** watch?v=mvxmuBfve2Q**

**Synopsis: Peter Parker is back as Spider-Man, but despite his comeback, he still misses the love of his life, Gwen Stacy. But since Parker is recovering, Aunt May is trying to persuade Peter to meet this 'new girl'. Parker isn't interested at first, but once he gives it a chance, he has one of the biggest surprises of his life.**

**_May 31, 2014 – 1:30 P.M._**

**_New York City, New York_**

**Knock-knock **"Peter?" Aunt May called as she knocked on Peter's door. "Peter, are you there? –Where could he be?"

**_The Daily Bugle_**

"Parker!" intimidating Mr. Jameson called in his iconic voice.

"Yes, Mr. Jameson?" Peter answered.

"Do you have the photos that I ordered of the returning web-slinging menace?"

"Yes, Mr. Jameson." Peter said as he handed out four photos.

"…Hm—They're garbage. I'll pay you $50 each. Ah, make that $60. Sum that up, and you could probably buy a better camera…Well, what are you waiting for, my desk? Get outta here!" Jameson said.

"Yes, Mr. Jameson." Peter said as he exited his office.

**_Later…_**

**Knock-knock **

**Door opens** "Peter?"

"Hey, Aunt May." Peter said as he walked through the doorway.

"Where were you? I was knocking on your door and you didn't answer." Aunt May asked.

"Oh, yeah. I was selling some photos of Spider-Man to Mr. Jameson. He gave me $240 for four photos." Peter reported.

"Oh, all right. Well, get dressed; we're going out." Aunt May commanded.

"Wait, why?" Peter asked.

"We're eating out. And, we're meeting someone on the way." Aunt May explained.

"Can't we just eat here?" Peter pleaded.

"No! We're eating out with someone. I've been telling you about this since last Sunday, so get dressed!" Aunt May said as she went upstairs to change.

"All right! All right… But wait; who are we meeting later?" Peter asked.

"I'll tell you when I get down!" Aunt May said as she closed the door to change.

So Peter went up as well to change. Once he got down he started watching TV.

"Peter?" Aunt May called from upstairs.

"Yes, Aunt May?" Peter responded as he turned down the volume of the TV.

"I want you to look your best." Aunt May said as she came downstairs. "You're going to meet a woman. Her name is Mary Jane Watson. She has a wonderful personality, she's perfect for you."

"Ok." Peter said quietly. "Aunt May…" Peter paused as he sat down on the couch. "…I uh… I don't think…" Peter stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Aunt May asked.

"…I don't think I'm… **Sigh**, I don't think I'm ready to move on." Peter confessed.

"Peter, I know you miss her. These past few months you weren't the same. And I fear that you'll stay like this for the rest of your life. So, no matter how hard it seems, you have to let go of the pain of what happened before, so you can handle anything LATER." Aunt May said her usual wise words in her nephew's time of need as she sat down beside him.

"But I miss her so much, Aunt May. I wish I could've…" Peter began to cry over the ONLY love of his life, Gwen.

"I know… You wish you could've done something. But you can't change the past. You can't. But you can learn from your mistakes, and you can make it up. Forgive yourself, as you forgive others. Your heart can't stay broken, Peter. What's a heart if it's broken?" Aunt May smiled.

"…OK, Aunt May. I'll forgive myself." Peter said.

"Good." Aunt May said as she got up. "We're going to eat at The Family Restaurant. It's not too far from here and based on some reviews, it's great. So look your best to enhance the experience. If you're going anywhere else, be there by 6:00, you got it?" Aunt May instructed.

"Yeah, got it." Peter responded.

**_2:42 P.M._**

"Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?" A receptionist asked.

"Uh yeah. Is it permissible to arrange an appointment to one of the prisoners here?" Peter asked the receptionist.

"Sir, here at Ravencroft Institute, we don't keep prisoners, but help mentally-challenged people. Also, I would like to inform you that visiting hours are from 9 A.M. to 4 P.M. so, yes. You can arrange an appointment. Who are you visiting today?"

"Harry Osborn." Peter stated.

"OK. Harry Osborn." The receptionist said as he wrote something down.

"Here's your pass." The receptionist handed him a piece of paper. "And you're lucky you came by at this time. People such as Mr. Osborn's visiting hours are cut from 11 A.M. to 3:30 P.M. So you still got at least less than an hour. Follow the signs and ask for assistance on the right. Thank you." The receptionist instructed.

"Thank you, sir." Peter said as he left the desk.

Peter, as instructed, followed the signs and asked for directions.

At last, he finally arrived at Harry's window.

"You got 20 minutes." A security guard informed as he closed the door.

Peter walked up to the window. "Harry."

No answer.

"Harry, it's me; Peter."

Harry turned around slowly. "Peter." He tilted his head.

"Hey, Harry. Uh, how are you?" Peter asked.

"Look at me." Harry said as he brought himself to the light. "How do you think I am?"

"I was just… checking." Peter said.

"What brings you here, friend?" Harry said, sarcastically.

"…I'm here to even things." Peter stated.

"What? …You're gonna kill me too?"

"No, I'm here to talk."

"What is there to talk about?"

"…About Gwen. About you." Peter stated clearly.

"**Soft goblin laugh** Gwen. Stacy?"

"Yeah. If I make clear, she wouldn't be dead if you hadn't turned into this…"

"You turned me into this!" Harry was releasing his inner Goblin, slowly.

"No, you did this to yourself. I told you; Our DNA doesn't match, and that's the reason why you're like this. Why you're here." Peter explained. "If you had just listened to me, Gwen would still be alive. But no…She's dead. You killed her. It's you. It was all you!" Peter said. "Did you even know what was inside the venom? It was your father's co-worker's DNA. It was Richard Parker's DNA. MY DNA. And that's the reason why it worked on me, but not you. They were trying to make living weapons out of that, not just a cure for your dad's disease. And that's why they call you the Green Goblin." Peter Explained.

"Why didn't you tell me when you came to me?" Harry asked.

"Because I found the information AFTER I came to you." Peter explained.

"Then why did you come to me.., If you didn't know what you were doing?" Harry said.

"I couldn't just let you lie and wait."

"…Now I'm gonna die because of what you did. You hear me? I'm gonna die! Die!" The Goblin was fully out now.

"I'm sorry, Harry… I don't expect an apology. I just want you to know the truth." Peter confessed.

"That truth is killing me. Literally…"

Harry turned around to the dark. "Leave… now. I don't want anyone to see me, anymore… LEAVE!"

So Peter stood up and opened the door to leave.

"I just want you to know…I forgive you. For killing Gwen." Peter said as he walked through the doorway.

"…I don't recall killing Gwen." Harry said before Peter left. "I just think… You were too late to save her…"

Peter paused for a second… and left.

"HehehehehahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The Goblin cackled in his cell, while Peter left Ravencroft.

**_At dinner…_**

Peter was walking to the Family Restaurant. He walked up to the Restaurant receptionist.

"Good evening, sir." The receptionist said. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Uh, yeah. Well, technically my Aunt is the one made the reservation. Me, her and someone is having dinner here, so I thought I might come early to take the reservation." Peter explained.

"Oh, what's your Aunt's name?" The receptionist asked Peter just to make sure he's not joking.

"Uh, May Parker." Peter stated.

"Ahh… Here we are; May Parker. Your table is over there; the right corner in front of you… It's not hard to miss; It's the only table with a 'Reserved' sign on it."

"Oh, thank you. Oh, and Mr. Receptionist?" Peter said.

"Yes, Mr.?"

"Great impression of Bruce Campbell. Pretty sure it entices guests." Peter gave him a thumb up.

"Thank you, sir."

Peter sat down on a chair of the table.

**_20 minutes later…_**

"Peter?" Aunt May said.

"Ahh, Aunt May." Peter said as he put down his phone.

"How come you're here before us?" Aunt May asked.

"Oh, yeah. I confirmed your reservation to save you some hassle." Peter explained.

"Oh, okay. Peter, I would like you to meet Madeline Watson, she's a very good friend of mine, and also our neighbor. And this is her daughter; Mary Jane Watson." Aunt May introduced.

Peter was stunned. At the sight of her only, he didn't know what to do.

"**Clears throat **Uh Hello, Ms. Watson. Peter Parker." Peter greeted as he shook Mary Jane's [and her mother's] hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Peter." Madeline greeted back.

"Please; have a seat." Peter showed her to her chair.

"Thank you, Peter." Madeline thanked Peter for his gentleman behavior.

"Ms. Watson?" Peter offered Mary Jane a seat next to her mother.

"Thank you." Mary Jane said, shyly. "Just call me Mary Jane."

As they sat down, Aunt May asked for the menus. As the menus were brought to the table, Peter handed Mary Jane a menu, and she shyly took it.

"Ooh, Peter. They have your favorite dish here. Would you like to take that?" Aunt May suggested.

"OK, Aunt May." Peter agreed.

**_After dinner…_**

"Peter, me and Madeline will stay here for a while. You and Mary Jane walk outside, probably get some dessert." Aunt May said.

"OK." Peter said.

Peter and Mary Jane went outside to find a Starbucks nearby.

"So…uh, what school do you attend?" Peter asked.

"I uh…attend at Midtown High." Mary Jane answered.

"Oh, really? I attended there too, but I graduated already." Peter said.

"We were classmates, Peter." Mary Jane said.

"Really? Then how come I didn't see you around?"

"We weren't really friends, Peter. Until now, we never really met face-to-face." Mary Jane said.

"Oh, right. Now I remember…" Peter said.

"What?" Mary Jane was confused.

"Cinderella. 1st year." Peter said.

"Oh, please don't start with Cinderella." Mary Jane jokingly said.

Peter and Mary Jane kept talking for a while, not knowing a very tiny meteorite landing somewhere near. It appears to be a gooey life form that's heading towards the city. Primarily Peter.

"OK, OK. Spider-Man and I… aren't friends." Peter said.

"What? But I thought you take pictures of him for the Daily Bugle. You just said it." Mary Jane said, confused.

"Yeah well, photography doesn't exactly work like that. From afar or down below, you can't get to know Spider-Man without using long lens." Peter said.

Just then, Peter's phone rang.

"I bet that's Aunt May. Hello, Aunt May?" Peter said as he answered the call.

"Peter, honey, time to go. Madeline and I are outside the door already and we're waiting for you." Aunt May said on the other side of the phone.

"Ok. Well, you're gonna have to wait a while; we found ourselves on the other side of the block." Peter said.

"Well, hurry up." Aunt May said as she put down the phone.

"Well, Ms. Watson, shall I walk you back to the restaurant?" Peter offered his hand.

"Yes, you may." Mary Jane held his hand to the Restaurant.

Once they arrived, Peter waved goodbye to Mary Jane and exchanged numbers on their first night.

Peter walked home, while Aunt May hitched a ride with Madeline.

Peter was on his way home, when he spots a getaway car, followed by at least five police cars, so Peter dressed up in a dark alley and BAM! Spider-Man appears. Spider-Man jumps to swing in the air, not knowing the alien already grabbed hold of his foot.

As usual, Spider-Man was successful catching the thief, and swung home. That's when he started to feel a strange, tingling sensation on his foot.

At first, Peter thought it was just something else, until he noticed it was EATING him!

So he landed on a building rooftop, and tried to rip off the weird goo off his foot.

Even after a few successful 'rips', the goo always seems to find its way back to eating him. It grows and grows, making Peter struggle in the process, until it finally consumes him whole…

**Whoo! That was the longest chapter of the story so far. It took me at least two hours to complete everything! Anyway guys, hope you like the cliffhanger, and the story as a whole. Review, and hope for the best!**

**Adiós, amigos!**


	5. The Interview (It's Me, Peter)

**Hey guys! Back with chapter 5! I know there's a major time gap between the last chapter and this one, but maybe next chapter will fill in the blanks. Hope you enjoy this!**

**_June 21, 2014 - 7:33 A.M._**

**_San Fransokyo Airport, California_**

_Hiro's POV_

_Today's the day! No school! Just hanging around with the 6 and Aunt Cass! Summer, baby; It's back! We're already boarding the plane, and Baymax is still trying to fit through the doorway. But never mind, the suspense is killing me. It's gonna be a long flight, and we packed our battle suits already in case we run into some criminals in The Big Apple._

_We boarded the plane already, and Baymax has taken 3 seats in a row just for him to fit. Before anything could start, Baymax walked to the front aisle and faced the crowd._

"Good morning, everyone." Baymax stated to the crowd. "Before we begin our flight, I would like to inform you of your flight safety. Always make sure your seat belts are buckled tightly, especially when the seat-belt sign is on. If you're having trouble buckling your seat-belt, please ask for assistance. If any accident occurs, please remain calm; at the bottom of your seat, you will find an airbag that you will place on your chest. At the same time, air bags will be hanging from the roof at the time of emergency. Strap the mask around your face and assist others if they find trouble."

"What is he doing?" Hiro said to himself.

"San Fransokyo does this all the time; They add robots to their plane to assist their passengers." Fred said.

"How do you know so much about air travel?" GoGo said.

"Hey, dad takes me on rides all the time back in the day. I sure hope I still have the experience." Fred stated.

"Then why is Baymax doing it?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Baymax has super-scanners. He probably saw that no robot has been added yet to this plane." Hiro said.

"For you and/or your children, snacks are given for free. The snacks menu in in the pocket in front of you. Also in front of you, there is a portable TV. You and your children can watch family-friendly films, music, and entertaining games. Once again, thank you for choosing San Fransokyo Airlines. We hope you have a great flight... thank you." Baymax said as he walked back to his three seats.

"What was that, Baymax?" Wasabi said.

"In San Fransokyo Airlines, technicians add special-tasked robots to intstruct and assist passengers in certain tasks. A stewardess noticed I am a robot and asked me to do the intructions since they don't have an available robot. According to statistics, San Fransokyo Airlines spend $25,599 for each robot. I thought, due to my Knowledge chip, decided to save the hassle for the Airlines." Baymax stated.

"Wow..." Honey Lemon said.

"Like I said; Not easy being rich. Especially if you're a million-dollar Airlines CEO and a rich kid like me. My parents pay SUM $10,000 for everything in order to survive. Wealth has pros and cons, people." Fred said as he stretched his knuckles.

"Says the guy who spends $1,599 a year for Timely Comics..." GoGo said.

"Hey! I only spend $800 on Amazing Fantasy." Fred defended.

"Shh! The Captain's about to do his Log." Hiro said.

"Good Morning, everyone. Welcome to San Fransokyo Airlines. ETA to New York City is 5 hours and 43 minutes prior to takeoff. So, time of arrivial is 12:54 Noon. Our departure will begin in a few minutes so please fasten your seatbelts, and your entertainment will activate soon after the takeoff. Thank you."

"Good thing we brought our BH6 suits. Don't expect a long-lost alien to catch the plane for us and land in a baseball field." Wasabi jokingly stated.

"I see what you did there." Fred recognized Wasabi's reference.

"And for the sake of keeping the gang together, I made a little suit for Aunt Cass, too. But we'll have to wait until we get to New York." Hiro said.

"Aww, that's so sweet. You didn't have to. Seriously: I'm not the hero type." Aunt Cass said.

"J'adore le Pomme Grande! Je ne peu paux pas attendre pour y arriver!" Fred said, excited.

"Is that, French?" Hiro asked, confused.

"Oh, yeah. I've been improving my French. It means 'I love the Big Apple! I can't wait to get there!" Fred stated.

"Wow… You actually got that right…" GoGo said, impressed.

"You know your father also knew how to speak French, Hiro." Aunt Cass.

"He did?" Hiro said, a little surprised.

"Yeah…He was so good at it he wrote all his notes in French and even taught your mom. Up to now, I still don't know half of HALF of what he said." Aunt Cass said.

"Heh, good think Tadashi didn't speak French." Hiro said.

Suddenly the plane was moving slowly. The plane was about to departure.

"I am so excited! I literally can't stop thinking about it!" Hiro said excitedly.

"Don't we have something else to do once we're in New York?" Honey Lemon said.

"What do you mean?" Hiro said.

"Oscorp? The secret files? Your dad?" GoGo answered.

"Oh… Yeah. Right. Let's not focus on that yet." Hiro blocked the topic.

**_Twenty days earlier…_**

**_June 1, 2014 – 4:47 P.M._**

**_New York City_**

_Peter's POV_

_Oh hey. You're probably wondering what happened to me the night before. It turns out a sticky, gooey object just hooked itself on me and gave me a brand new Black Suit. I don't know if that's the only the purpose of what happened here or something bigger is going on. But I can't talk right now; I'm swinging to Stark Tower to get an interview with the one and only Tony Stark and somebody with an eye-patch on his eye._

_I swing around town, and I think 'Man, this is great. Interview with Tony Stark, I get to walk in the Stark Tower, and I see that (A-) sign on it and it shines like a star. Though, it's in the afternoon._

_Anyway, earlier today, I got my first call from MJ! I don't know why I'm so enthusiastic about it, but it feels great._

_I took her to get some coffee this morning, and I managed to bump in to Stan the Janitor. He's Midtown HIGH's janitor, and we know each other good._

_So a while later after coffee, an anonymous person called me, saying stuff like, 'We know who you are' or, 'We know your secret identity, Peter Parker'. Kinda spooky, but it turns out it was just Tony Stark. I don't know how he managed to get my number, but it IS Stark. He said he wanted me in Stark Tower for an appointment, and I couldn't resist. So I told MJ that the appointment was 5 o'clock. So I'm right in front of Stark's door, with a guy with an eye-patch escorting me._

Stark opened the door and saw not Peter Parker, but Spider-Man.

"Ah, Spider-Man. I didn't expect you to crawl on my front door. Ah, come in anyways." Mr. Stark said as they walked in.

Then the guy with an eye-patch closed the door and locked it TWICE, since there was two locks.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Webhead. In case, I'm Tony Stark. But you already know that. But just call me Tony."

Then the patch guy took off his wig and revealed himself to be…

"Wall-Crawler, I'd like you to meet Nick Fury, head of the now dead S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony introduced.

"Afternoon, Mr. Parker." Nick greeted.

"WHOA! How did you know my secret identity? So wait, all those 'knowing my secret identity' weren't actually jokes? As in, at all? I mean, how can I trust you with my personal, secret identity?" Peter was surprised Fury knew who he really is.

"One of our agents worked at Midtown HIGH. You probably know him, Mr. Parker." Fury said.

"Uh, do I?" Peter asked.

"Of course you do." One of the security guards in Tony's office said as he took off his sunglasses and fake beard.

"PRINCIPAL COULSON?!" Peter couldn't handle anymore surprises today.

"We've been watching you, Peter Parker." Coulson said in his iconic voice. "It's okay." The windows darkened and shaded from the outside world. "You can take off your mask, now."

"I'd rather not."

"And… I got nothing to do with this meeting. Fury over here used me as bait to get you here." Tony cleared out.

"And for good reason, Mr. Stark." Fury stated. "We have very important, exclusive information about what you need to know."

"About what?" Peter decided to take off his mask.

"Oscorp. And their plan to make weapons of destruction. But first, you have to tell us about your background; let's see if anything about your past connects with these classified files." Coulson stated.

"I know almost everything. My father is Richard Parker. He was involved with Oscorp's plan for weapons. When he found out about this, he implanted his DNA in the spider's venom they used to make the serum. He was framed for fraud and him and my mom both died in the same plane crash." Peter explained.

"Well, what if I told you that your father wasn't the only one involved with the experiment?" Fury said.

"I would choose whether or not I'd believe you." Peter said.

"Well, there were. Two people, much like your parents, were involved in the experiment. Their name's were Tomeo and Chiyo Hamada. They lived in San Fransokyo, California. Currently, we're monitoring their child, his aunt and home. As of latest information they're planning to head here to New York for mainly vacation. But we found out that they discovered information about the project." Fury explained.

"OK, first of all; tell me what was the name of the project; that way we don't get on the wrong foot every now and then." Peter clarified.

"It was called 'Project Sym.' 'Sym.' standing for 'Symbiote'. Originally, they were going to make the serum in a pure liquid form, but now we found out that they made it in a goo-like form. See anything unusual?" Fury stated.

"Yeah. I was on a date with someone when something stuck to my foot and consumed me whole. It's the reason I'm wearing black right now." Peter said.

"…We need to get that off you." Coulson said as he examined.

"Why?" Peter said.

"That's a symbiote. Though very different than from Oscorp's version." Coulson said.

"I can always trust you, Principal Coulson. But, how exactly are we gonna get this off?" Peter asked.

"According to Oscorp files, symbiotes are vunerable to sonic waves." Fury said.

"How exactly did you get that information?" Peter asked.

"We hacked into the Oscorp Software OSC, Oscorp's primary software. Thankfully, they still have duplicate files on the project. Months before the project even started, an unidentified object was roaming around New York City. An Oscorp member named Edward Brock Sr. was caught as the symbiote's host. On his way to work, he started to feel strange, but continued to work anyway. At work, his lab partner Norman Osborn, founder of Oscorp, noticed his strange behavior and found out about the whole symbiote thing. Brock Sr. had been diagnosed with cancer, but it seemed as if the cancer cells disappeared the day he was caught as host. Osborn extracted the symbiote and ran tests on it. He found out that the symbiote needed a host to survive, but with major consequences. It can eventually lead to insanity, but can also heal major injuries and diseases such as cancer. Osborn and your father, who was just into the project, decided to replicate its powers. However, the healing process of the symbiote was incredibly slow, so they used a radioactive isotope to make spider-venom/DNA with the symbiote extract, they could create a cure for almost all the diseases listed. Brock volunteered himself as test subject. The healing process was a success, although the serum cost Brock his appearance. Reports said that the final appearance of Brock was similar to…"

"A Goblin?" Peter finished Coulson's sentence.

"Precisely." Coulson stated.

"But as you said, they tried to make it as a serum for weapons. And that cost you your parent's lives and Tomeo And Chiyo Hamada's." Fury stated.

"Have you heard about Harry Osborn? He injected himself with the serum and look of what he's become; A Goblin." Peter said.

All this talk made Peter exhausted, even though it was just fifteen minutes of speech.

"The venom worked with me because the DNA matched with my own. Harry, on the other hand, didn't listen to me about what would happen to him about my DNA and now he's in Ravencroft Institute." Peter explained.

"And now, I'm asking you, to keep an eye on New York. Because if something bad evolves from this, you're the one we need to turn to." Fury said as he gave him an (A-) Card.

"What's this? A calling card?" Peter asked as he held the thing.

"Actually, yes. It's able to contact me and any member of the Avengers, including Coulson." Fury said.

"Use this wisely. And if you do this mission the right way, you could have a room in the (A-) Tower." Fury said.

"Wait… If I get the job done, does that mean I'm an instant Avenger?" Peter asked.

"Potentially…" Coulson stated.

"Now but the mask back on; this meeting is dismissed. I want you to swing around and look for something suspicious. If you do concerning Oscorp, contact me." Fury said.

"Thanks." Peter said.

**_At least 15-30 minutes later…_**

Peter stands in front of the grave.

**(R.I.P.)**

**GWEN STACY**

**BELOVED SISTER AND DAUGHTER**

**1995-2014**

Up to now, Peter still grieves for Gwen, wishing in some way, she could come back.

All the talk about Oscorp, his dad, and more stuff relating to that, all that he could come back to was her. Gwen Stacey.

_I wish I could've done more. So much more that you wouldn't have to die. I just feel so crushed. I miss you so much, Gwen. I will never, in my life, forget you. The first one…_

_The only one…_

_I would play it over and over and all I could think of is seeing you, falling through the air. And I, trying to catch you._

_But when I hear you hit the ground again, my heart shatters into a million pieces, and a million more, and a million more._

_I just can't say how much guilt I have, Gwen. I miss you. I can't stand this._

Peter is deep in his mind, not knowing a man standing behind him.

"…Peter." The man said.

Deep in his thoughts, and he still manages to catch the voice. He slowly turns around, slightly recognizing the voice.

"I don't want to frighten you…" The man said as he tried to walk a little bit closer.

But Peter wouldn't let him. "Stay there. Don't move. Stay right there."

"Ok… Well, I just want to say, I'm sorry. I know exactly how you feel, and what you're going through right now."

"How do you know how I feel?" Peter asked the anonymous person.

"Because I too, lost someone very important in my life I thought I could save."

"How do you know about me? How do you know about me? How do you know about Gwen?" Peter questioned.

"Because… I know you. And I know you good. Please, hear me out, Peter. It's me… I know it sounds hard to believe, but it's me." The man said.

"What are you talking about?" Peter said, confused.

"I'm your father, Peter."

"…No. No, no. That's impossible." Peter said in disbelief.

"It's not impossible, Peter."

"My father is dead! …He's dead! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I told you; It's hard to believe, but it's me. Hey, look at me." Richard said as he held Peter's head in his arms.

"It's me. It is me. People think I'm dead, but I'm not. I thought I knew what to say to you, but I don't…" Richard said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SAY?! SAY IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SAY?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?!" Peter ranted.

"I had to hide myself to protect you, Peter. I had to disappear to keep Osborn away from you. To shield you." Richard explained.

Peter was wailing inside. How could this man possibly be his father?

"I know you're mad at me, but it was the only way to protect you." Richard said.

Peter emotionally hugged his long-lost dad, crying.

"It's OK." Richard said as he hugged back.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. But I'm back with another chapter. If you're stumped in the story, go back a few chapters and see how the story is unfolded.**

**Yeah, I know; it's a lot different than in the comics, but not just Oscorp and S.H.I.E.L.D is involved; more twists are coming. The last part was based on a deleted scene, and Project Sym was based on both original and Ultimate comics.**

**So the next chapter will be coming soon, as soon as I find another place to put Hiro into it.**

**Thanks everyone! Take Care!**


	6. The Truth

**_June 2 – 5:39 A.M._**

**_Secret Base in New York_**

_LOG: Spider-Man is currently in our crosshairs. He seriously doesn't know what's going on, which is great for us. Once we initiate Phase 2 of our plan, he'll be caught off guard, and he'll be dead meat before he even knows it._

_This is Gustave Fiers AKA The Gentleman signing off…_

_P.S, Spider-Man; who's stuck in the web now?_

**_That same day… - 2:18 P.M._**

**_The Streets of New York_**

Peter was walking through New York in his usual way; head down, frequently bumping into students despite his secret Spider-Sense, looking gloomy and yet nerdy simultaneously.

He then bumps into someone whom he knows but doesn't know since he's all head-down.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Here let me get that for you." Peter apologized as he picked up the fallen books and gave them to the anonymous person.

"Oh, hey! Miles! How are you? I haven't seen you since Graduation. Sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't looking." Peter said.

"Glad to see you too, Peter. No problem about the books; I got them." Miles [Morales] said.

"So where are you headed?" Peter asked.

"I'm headed home. Just bought these books straight from the library. You?" Miles said.

"Uh, nowhere, actually. Just and afternoon stroll gets my mind off of some crazy things, you know what I mean?" Peter said as he walked Miles home.

"Yeah, I do. So, I'm just curious; What're your plans now that you've graduated?" Miles asked.

"Uh, I'm currently a freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle. I take pictures of Spider-Man and other stuff like that." Peter said.

"Oh, yeah right. I see your name on the bottom of the front pages. And I kept thinking to myself, 'Is this the Peter Parker I know?'. Now I know." Miles said.

"Yeah, it's great. What are your plans?" Peter asked.

"Uh, I don't really know. I'm just trying to focus on college." Miles said.

"I totally forgot about college." Peter chuckled.

Then a bus came around, and Miles decided to take the bus instead.

"Oh, well. Nice meeting you again, Peter. We'll meet again soon." Miles said as he entered the bus.

"Yeah. See ya." Peter waved goodbye to his friend as the bus doors closed.

Then his (A-) Card rang.

"Peter, it's Coulson. Director Fury requires your presence. Oh, and just in case; Our base is in Stark Tower, so you know where to find us." Coulson said.

"I'll be right there." Peter ran to an alley where he could change into Spider-Man.

Fury was waiting on the balcony of Stark Tower as Spidey arrived.

"…You're late." Fury said.

"You always say that." Spidey said as he walked into Stark Tower.

"Because it's true. Every single time." Fury said as he walked Spidey into the room.

As they came in, Coulson, Stark, and none other than Captain America were in the room. You can tell Spidey was starstruck.

"OMG! Is that Captain America?" Spidey screamed like a fangirl.

"In the flesh." Rogers said.

Spidey, in dedication to Cap, saluted.

"If I can recall how you salute, you salute with your right hand." Coulson said.

Then Spidey saluted with his right hand instead of his left.

"Good to meet you too, Spider-Man." Rogers said.

"Yeah, yeah, we can get to know each other later. But right now, we're in a rough situation. Something big and bad is happening behind our backs. Including yours, Parker." Fury stated.

"What about anything?" Peter asked.

"We've finally solved the case of Oscorp killing your parents as well as Tomeo and Chiyo Hamada's deaths. Remember how we said that these deaths could be connected? Well they are." Fury stated.

"How? Oscorp was responsible, right?" Spidey said.

"Half responsible, Pete. It turns out Oscorp was just a puppet. Just like S.H.I.E.L.D. But the difference between us and them is that we didn't know, and we do good. They, however, forced Oscorp to do their petty research for their own sinister plans. We believe that they're still working on it. We haven't caught everyone, just the parasites that were swimming in the blood of S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury said.

"Who exactly?" Spidey said.

"Them." Fury said as he put a photo on the table that pictures a red skull with tentacles.

"What's this?" Peter said, confused.

"They're called HYDRA. A terrorist organization founded in World War II by Johann Schmidt, AKA The Red Skull. Their scientist, Arnim Zola, was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. to make some stuff. But we only found out now that through Zola, HYDRA continued to live as a parasite in S.H.I.E.L.D. That's why we're destroyed. They're also responsible for brainwashing by buddy Bucky and turned him into The Winter Soldier. We found out that HYDRA inflicted Oscorp and used them as a puppet to create Project Symbiote. When your parents found out about this, along with Tomeo and Chiyo, they were both killed. Not by Oscorp, but HYDRA." Captain Rogers explained.

Peter was shocked. Who knew that terrorists killed his parents.

"So, let me guess. What if members of Oscorp deliberately joined HYDRA, or they were just part of HYDRA to begin with?" Pete said.

"We fear both of those could be possible." Coulson said.

"You know what? A lot of strange things happened to me lately; I met my long-time buddy Miles, Fury gave me a training (A-) Card, and it turns out that my dad is alive! What's next?" Peter said.

"Wait, your dad, Richard Parker, is alive? That's impossible, he died in the plane crash." Captain Rogers asked.

"Well, he didn't. Because he appeared to me in the cemetery. He really is alive." Peter confirmed.

"…You know. I heard about this guy, running around New York City…" Fury said, skeptical. "…Wearing this disguise mask. He calls himself the Chameleon. He could be anyone, kid. Don't trust anyone. He could be behind your back or in front of your face."

NOW Peter was feeling a little scared. What if his 'father' really wasn't his father at all.

"Now do you realize it?" Fury said.

"Yeah, I do." Peter said.

"Anyways, we have something to lend you, not just that (A-) Card, Peter." Coulson said.

"What is it?" Peter said.

Coulson pulled out a white suit out of a box, which reveals to be a new Spidey Suit. Colored WHITE. With black for a touch.

"Cool. A new suit. Maybe Jameson will change his mind about me." Peter said.

"This is your first official Avengers suit. It's equipped with a built-in (A-) communicator, and advanced cooling technology. You'll look great." Coulson said.

"Thanks. Who made this by the way?" Pete asked.

"Me." Coulson said.

"Thanks so much. Does that mean I'm an Avenger?" Peter asked.

"Maybe…"

**_Later that day…_**

Peter swings around New York with his new 'Avengers' suit, thinking about the conversation earlier. Did Norman Osborn obey HYDRA out of fear, or out of will? So he makes his way to Ravencroft [again] and decides to talk with Harry.

But of course, he has to take off the sweet suit.

Later, Peter filed an appointment with Harry to the receptionist and walked his way to Harry's cell.

"You got fifteen minutes, kid. Make it brief." The guard said.

Peter walked to the conversation window and spoke.

"Harry. It's me. Peter."

Harry turned around and surprisingly, looked fine.

"You look… good." Peter said.

"Do I?" Harry backfired. "It's all because of you I'm a monster."

"Harry, we've talked about this. It was you who didn't listen to me. I was trying to protect you… But that's not why I'm here. I've come to talk to you about your father."

"What do you want to know about my father? And, most importantly, why are you asking me? I barely knew my father, until his death, Peter."

"It's important, Harry." Peter claimed. "There's something deeper in your father that he probably didn't tell ANYONE."

Harry, at least in a very small part of himself, still wants to know his father.

"I'm listening."

"Ok, so the thing with the Spider-Venom, as I told you, was going to be used for weapons, right? Well, guess what? Oscorp, was just a tool for someone else. They are so old yet so powerful it caused the destruction of the good guys who were trying to destroy them. They're called HYDRA. They USED Oscorp as a puppet and tool to do their dirty work. Your father is, or could be, involved in this, Harry. It's no wonder he always flicked you out of his personal life, it's because he was busy working for HYDRA. But he was pulled between saving his own life because of a disease and a terrorist. Now do you understand? It's not my fault. It was HYDRA's fault." Peter explained.

Harry wasn't sure what to think. No wonder why his father was so ignorant of him.

"I don't know what to say, Pete. Either you're lying, or I've finally come to my senses." Harry said.

"I'm not lying, Harry. You gotta trust me on this. I know you just got hit hard, but it's the truth. I don't expect you to come to your senses. I just want you to know more than what you are." Peter said.

Then the guard walked in. "Time's up."

Peter stood up to leave the room, Harry stopped him by a word.

"Wait! Tell me more when you get the chance, Pete." Harry said.

"Ok." Peter said as he left the room.

**_Later that night…_**

**_Somewhere in a secret New York base…_**

Gustave Fiers walked through the hallways of his secret base, on his way to check cloning progress with Dr. Mendel Stromm.

"Doctor. How is the cloning process?" Fiers stated.

"The clone is 89% done. It should be completed in a few minutes, maybe more." Stromm reported.

"Good. Once we're done, we can go squash that spider under our boots." Fiers said.

Then a man in a mask came in.

"Dmitri. Welcome back. How is Peter?" Fiers commanded a status report.

"Fell into the trap like a deer in a snare. Once he finds out I'm not his dad, he will suffer that mental breakdown you spoke of. And by the way; my name's Chameleon."

Fiers looked at the clone in awe. Several other clones have been processed and have failed.

"Peter will be so surprised that his girlfriend is alive. Gwen Stacey, isn't it, Stromm?" Fiers said.

"Yes it is, Mr. Fiers. Good thing we have the REAL Gwen Stacey in our custody."

**Boom! Another plot twist! Gwen is ALIVE! ALIVE!**

**So you're probably wondering; "The Gwen who died is a clone?"**

**Apparently, yes. The real Gwen Stacey was taken hostage and cloned by Dr. Stromm.**

**HYDRA IS RESPONSIBLE OF ALL THIS!**

**Also, Harry finally realizes who his father really was, and Peter gets a new suit that looks like his classic but white and blackish-blue on the side.**

**Anyway guys, thanks for reading. Please review and tell others about this story. Expect the unexpected, people. A LOT of plot twists are on their way!**

**Thanks.**

**HAIL HYDRA…**


	7. Assemble! (FINALLY!)

**Hey guys! Sorry for waiting at least two months or so, I just couldn't connect the rest.**

**Anyway, here's another chapter for you guys, I hope this story will have 100% Positive on RT.**

**Haha, just kidding.**

**Unrelated side note: Who's excited for Civil War? Tell me whose side are you on in your reviews. I'm Captain America.**

**_June 22 – 2:19 P.M._**

**_New York City_**

First/Second day of Summer Vacation is here! Hiro is very excited, and Fred just can't wait to visit the Comic Stores.

"Beware, friends. New York is a dangerous place." Baymax stated.

"Calm down, Baymax. The people reading this already know that." Hiro responded.

"Ooh! I have an idea for a first activity! Let's find some crime and wait for Spider-Man to appear!" Fred clenched his fists in excitement.

"Or, we can visit the pop monuments in the city." GoGo said.

"Let's visit a gourmet restaurant for dinner!" Wasabi suggested.

"Wasabi, it's 2' in the afternoon. But I think that's a good idea." Honey Lemon said.

"How about, we do all those things! Guys, we have three months, we have time for that! I bet we can do that in like a week or two. So, where do you want to go first?" Hiro announced.

"Empire State Building." GoGo said.

"Spidey!" Fred fanboy-ed.

"Starbucks?" Honey Lemon suggested.

Hiro's head was swirling in stress and confusion. Just after that, police cars zipped by them, with Spider-Man following close by.

"Holy shi—" Fred shouted before Hiro interrupted.

"LANGUAGE!" Hiro reminded.

"…Ship?" Fred retracted. "It's Spidey! Suit up, everyone!"

"Fred, no one will suit up unless I say so." Hiro said, leaving Fred with a long face.

"And I say, suit up, everyone!" Hiro announced, with Fred jumping and squealing like a fangirl.

Moments later, The Big Hero 6 emerged, finding Spidey, who is hot on a crook's tail.

Baymax zips and zooms by buildings to catch up with the crook.

"Something's different. Is Spidey wearing a different outfit?" Honey Lemon asks.

"Apparently, he is." Hiro responded.

Spidey, in his new S.H.I.E.L.D-given White-and-black suit, lands on the crook's car and punches through the hood. The crook tries to shoot him with his hand-gun, despite Spidey dodging every single bullet he fires. Spidey webs the gun and swings it away. He thwips the crook and traps him in web, just before the car loses control and crashes by a concrete wall near a medical pharmacy.

Spidey lands on his feet to turn in the crook to the nearby police.

"Thanks, Spider-Man. You've done it again." The police thanks Spider-Man for catching the crook for them.

"Thanks to you, officer. If it weren't for your sirens, I never would've saw the runaway crook." Spider-Man returns the favor.

Then the Big Hero 6 arrived, a little too late.

"Spidey?" Fred wanted to make sure it was the REAL Spider-Man and not some faker.

"Of course, it's me! What, couldn't you recognize the red and blue sui… Oh, right." Spider-Man said as he looked down on his modified costume. "Uh, I'm gonna leave this guy to you, officers." Spidey said to the police as he pointed at the crook.

"I will come back soon, Spider-Man! This isn't the end!" The crook said as he was being arrested.

"Yeah…" Spider-Man scoffed. "That's what Rhino said when I met him. And guess what?"

"You beat him." Fred said.

"…What he said." Spidey pointed at Fred.

Then Spider-Man suddenly KNEW who they are. They were the group of teens that Fury showed to Peter in their last meeting.

'Perfect timing, guys. Perfect timing.' Peter said in his mind/

"NOW I recognize you. You are those Big Hero 6 guys from the other side of the country. What brings you all here?" Spider-Man said.

"He knows us!" Fred whispers to Wasabi's ear.

"Summer Vacation! We have no secret identities so it's no surprise for anyone that we're here." Hiro introduced themselves.

"Oh, good. Why else would you be here? 'Cause I was talking to some guys who need you." Spider-Man says, obviously referencing Nick Fury to you, readers.

"Who needs us?" GoGo asked.

"I have to tell you in private. It's not safe here… You know what? Let me just show you. You have a flying robot, right? Then follow me." Spider-Man said as he prepared for swinging.

"Hey, wait!" Hiro called. "Quick! Everyone get on Baymax! Baymax, follow Spider-Man!"

While Baymax and the 6 followed Spider-Man via flight, Spidey pulled out his (A-) Card and contacted Fury, saying that he found the '6'. They assigned a meeting in Avengers Tower.

**_==Pause==_**

_"Man, things are going my way this time. These guys showed up right when I and Fury needed them. What a coincidence! By the way, this pause only exists to make this story longer, have more words, and to practice my fourth wall breaks. Did it work? ….No? …..All right then. **Sigh**__ You just can't wait for Deadpool, can't you? Well, next time you see him and you read this, tell him Spidey and the author sent ya. Toodles!"_

**_==Resume==_**

"I can't believe it! He's leading us to Stark Tower!" Fred exclaimed.

"That's AVENGERS Tower, dweeb. Remember what happened here a few years ago?" GoGo reminded Fred.

"Oh, right." Fred said.

As they land on the porch of the Tower, the gate opens to Spidey, yet closes on the rest.

"Hey! Tech-y Auto-Door! Can't you accept guests? Do you do that to every guest who comes here by the porch?" Wasabi stated.

"You are not authorized to enter this point unless you have been invited." JARVIS stated.

"It's OK, JARVIS. They're with me." Spider-Man said.

"My apologies." JARVIS said as he opened the doors to let them inside. "Welcome to AVENGERS Tower. Someone would like to meet you."

"Is it Stark? I bet its Stark." Honey Lemon said.

"So uh, who's meeting us today, Spidey? Because this is super surreal for us." Hiro said.

"Someone awesome." Spidey responded.

Then Nick Fury came out of the door, with Captain America.

"Captain America?!" They said in unison.

"Good afternoon, Big Hero 6. It's an honor to meet you all." Captain America greeted them as he shook all of their hands.

'He shook my hand! I'm never washing this hand again!' Fred said in his mind. 'But you know how that'll turn out.'

"It's an honor to meet you too. The Star Spangled Man." Hiro said in awe.

"Now I don't mean to break things up, but we have some serious business to attend to, that includes you." Cap said as he pointed to them.

"Technically Hiro." Fury corrected.

"Me?" Hiro asked in shock as he pointed to himself. "How do you know me?"

"You just said awhile ago that you have no secret identities. Why would this be a surprise to you?" Spider-Man commented.

"It's something serious, Hiro." Fury said as he walked up to him. "Very serious." Fury said as he gave him his infamous one-eye stare, that freaks almost EVERYONE out. Almost everyone.

"How serious?" Hiro asked.

"

"Serious enough to drag your parents in." Fury said. "We have found out that—"

**_==Pause==_**

_"Uh hey. Spidey here. I'm just gonna fast forward this stuff, because you already read this for like, the past TWO chapters. So I'm gonna find the FF remote, and skip this whole 'explanation' part. Oh, and FYI, Deadpool isn't going to appear in ANY of these fourth wall breaks... And the 6 found out about my secret identity. Ciao!"_

**_==Resume==_**

"So, Peter's parents and my parents were going to meet before this super-terrorist killed them to over their evil plan?" Hiro recapped.

"Correction: Super-terroristS. Our job is to find out if Oscorp was deliberately obeying HYDRA, or they were just another victim. You knew your parents. They are a big chunk of the iceberg. Heck, I barely KNEW my parents. So I'm not much of help here." Spidey said.

"You are, Spidey."

**_Meanwhile, on some rooftops away from the Tower…_**

_"That's why you are here." _The monitor picked up the entire conversation.

On one of the rooftops was Agent Crossbones, AKA Brock Rumlow. He has been monitoring the group for at least the entire time.

_"Agent Crossbones, report." _Fiers demanded a report from the HYDRA soldier.

"We got everything we need. Permission to execute?" Crossbones said through a walkie-talkie.

_"Negative, soldier. I don't want them to be suspicious. We wait until the last second. Strucker is taking care of that, so I repeat; Stand down."_

Crossbones retreated, without a trace for SHIELD, Spidey, OR the Six.

**_Meanwhile, back in the Tower…_**

"We searched the Oscorp database, even the most encrypted files. NONE of them point to, or leave any evidence, of HYDRA." Cap said.

"Can't we just find their Base or something?" GoGo suggested.

"We can't find it, either in computer encrypting or investigating legitimately." Cap stated.

"Can we get the Avengers or something?" Hiro said.

"Contacting the Avengers is a really difficult task, Hiro." Fury said.

"Actually, it's not." Cap turned to Fury. "If you have all their cell phone numbers."

The six chuckled for a bit.

"That wasn't a joke. But it's not your average phone. We have our exclusive (A-) Cards with us at all times." Cap stated.

"I have one too!" Spider-Man said.

"Anyways, we're trying very hard to find HYDRA's base. It's hard, but we're close." Fury stated.

"Well, call us when you REALLY find their base. And this time, use a regular phone." Hiro said.

"That's why we're giving you (A-) Cards. We'll contact you as soon as we find the base. And as Fury said, we're really close." Cap handed their (A-) Cards.

"Thanks, Cap." Hiro said.

"No problem." Cap responded.

"Now, can we go back to our vacation?" Wasabi said.

**_June 29 – 7:00 A.M._**

**Beep** **Beep** **Beep** **Beep**

"Kids! It's a new day! Get dressed!" Aunt Cass said as she woke up the Six.

They wouldn't budge, so Cass activated Baymax.

"Baymax, do what you can to wake them all up." Cass said.

"May I suggest the 'Water on the face' trick?" Baymax suggested.

"Baymax, that's a great idea!" Cass said as she got a small cup of water and filled it with ice, just to drop it on the sleepyheads.

Hiro wasn't so lucky…

**_Later…_**

The Six and Aunt Cass drove around New York City, debating on which to visit first. Half of them decided Lady Liberty, while the other half decided Empire State Building, while Aunt Cass and Baymax [As usual in an argument] remained neutral.

'Ugh, when do kids stop arguing?!' Cass thought. She's had enough of this nonsense, so she put matters into her own hands, despite being on the wheel.

"Kids! Stop shouting or I'll turn this van around, do you hear me?!" Cass shouted just to silence the teens. "Now make up your minds, kids. It's giving me a headache." Said Cass while leaning slightly forward.

"Empire." Wasabi said.

"Liberty." Fred said.

**_Later… again…_**

The group was walking around Manhattan, drinking their Starbucks and eating their Starbucks breakfast. It felt weird. Not that the experience was bad, but it's just that crime hasn't appeared since they arrived. It felt relieving, yet weird.

Soon enough, they decided they set foot on the base of Lady Liberty.

It felt great, and they were pretty excited. They enjoyed the rest of they day, until…

**_7:46 P.M._**

Hiro's (A-) Card vibrated.

"Hiro, we've located HYDRA'S Base. We need you ASAP." Fury said through the Card.

"I can't talk right now, Fury, but I'll meet you as soon as I can." Hiro said as he hung up.

"Who was that honey? Where did you get that Card? Did you steal again?" Cass said.

"…Aunt Cass. There's something we have to tell you…"

**_Avengers Tower…_**

"You found their base?" Hiro said.

"Yes, Hiro. But it's in Europe. Eastern Europe. They're in a country called Sokovia." Fury said.

"Oh, man. So much for New York." Wasabi said.

"Do you want the truth or not? The best part is, The Avengers will join you in this investigation. HYDRA is holding something else that we need to get our hands on." Fury said.

"…Hiro, what about our summer vacation?" Honey Lemon said.

"…How long is the mission?" Hiro said.

"At least one day. Take it or leave it: We leave at dawn." Fury said.

"…What time do we leave? And how do we get there?" Fred asked.

"Stark backs us up. Our Quinjet is purring like a kitten. We leave at 5:00 A.M." Fury said.

'5' made them groan, but they faced the facts.

"We're in. And so is Aunt Cass. She has some experience." Hiro said.

"…So, one more question: Is Spidey joining us?" Fred asked.

"He's involved in this investigation, isn't he?" Fury said.

"Well, yeah…" Fred responded.

"Then, yes; He's coming with us." Fury said.

"I bet he'll scream his lungs out when he find out he'll fight with the Avengers." Fred said.

"So will you, Fred. So will you."

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! Been busy.**

**Here's what I want you to do; Find the first fourth wall break in this chapter. If you think it was Spidey, you're wrong. Re-read the chapter until you see it.**

**Bye guys! See you soon!**


	8. Sokovia

**_June 30 – 5:28 A.M._**

**_US East Coast, Atlantic Ocean_**

Well, here's the problem. We had to take TWO jets. One for Team-A, that consists of The Avengers and some S.H.I.E.L.D. members, and another for Team-B, that consists of Spider-Man and the SIX. We're heading to Sokovia, an eastern Europe country. And let me tell you, the SIX aren't happy that it's so far. And it's also because they're sleepy as a sloth.

As they waited patiently in B-Quinjet, Spider-Man put on his stealth suit, another suit given by S.H.I.E.L.D. It's pretty cool. The majority of black over red; very awesome.

The SIX however, kept their original suits; Plus, Aunt Cass fits her suit perfectly. She hasn't had that much experience, though. But the suit pretty much controls it for her, unless in non-dangerous situations.

Fred is dead asleep, Wasabi is trying to sharpen his new samurai-blades (As opposed to plasma blades, since that could kill people), and Hiro is busy trying to fit his communicator into his helmet.

Spider-Man comes out of the bathroom and reveals his new suit (Think of it as the Miles Morales suit but more black, less red).

"So, what do you think?" Spidey asks for approval.

"Pretty awesome, Pete." Hiro approves.

Peter walks to the seats and sits down next to Hiro. "So… What's the plan?"

"We have to tell the whole group that. So I'll tell you later, once the sun comes up." Hiro said.

"Right." Peter nods, a bit awkwardly. "… So, how did you find out about all this? You know, your parents, HYDRA, my parents…?"

"Well, this was supposed to be vacation. Which, it still is. But my luggage was my dad's luggage, and he always forgets to empty it. As I tried to pack it with my stuff, some files and test results fell out of the back pocket. What about you? How did you find out?" Hiro said.

"Found stuff from my dad's bag, too. I couldn't find out what it was until recently." Peter said.

Wasabi was just sitting there, sharpening his blades, and GoGo was asleep. Honey Lemon was fixing any minor difficulties in her chemical-purse.

"So you got any girlfriend?" Hiro said.

"…" Peter said nothing. 'Girlfriend' just reminded him of Gwen Stacy, the real love of his life.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I—"

"No, it's OK." Peter got back into the conversation. "She uh… I… It happened so fast, I- Couldn't save her." Peter said.

"Oh. I'm very sorry." Hiro said.

"What about you?" Peter backfired.

"No, come on, man. Really? I'm fourteen, how is this a good question to someone who is fourteen?" Hiro ranted softly, not wanting to wake up anyone, especially GoGo.

"Nah, man. Kids your age at least experience a little heart throbbing every once in a while. I met a girl named Gwen in high school. You gotta have at least a girl you like in class, let alone your own team." Pete said, intentionally annoying him.

Wasabi tried to hide, avoiding this deadly conversation, but he couldn't stop laughing inside. So he sat in the dark corner, and soon fell asleep.

"C'mon, man. Be honest. Was there or was there not a girl you liked in your entire life? As in, ever?" Pete said.

"All right, fine. But please don't tell my team. If they find out I like her, they're gonna freak out and tell Aunt Cass." Hiro said.

"OK, I won't tell. But you HAVE to tell me." Peter said, begging for the answer.

"I… **Sigh** like…. Go-Go." Hiro immediately regretted his sentence and facepalm-ed himself in embarassement.

"Wow." Peter said as he backed off a little bit. "That's wild."

What they don't know is that GoGo was awake, but didn't show it. She heard Hiro's confession and tried not to freak out.

"Please! Don't tell anybody!" Hiro pleaded.

"Fine, I won't tell." Peter concluded.

**_Later…_**

**_11:48 A.M._**

**_Sokovia_**

The two jets landed near the secret base. As the Avengers went out of the jet, Fred squealed in excitement.

"This is incredibly awesome!" Fred fanboy-ed.

"All right. Here's the plan: Hiro, you, the team, and Spider-Man try to find the files regarding what you need. Me and my team are needed somewhere else. Got it?" Captain America ordered.

"Yes, Cap." Hiro said.

"Then let's move." Cap ordered both teams to move in for the base.

Baymax, of course, is too big to be unnoticed, so they made a new stealth suit, comprising of the material from his original suit, and the cloaking technology they use for the Quinjets, Helicarriers, and even Tony's Stealth Armor.

Both teams parted ways, both targeting valuable information.

Baymax, while invisible, breaks into the main gate. HYDRA Soldiers were so confused that even Wasabi and Fred couldn't stop laughing at their confused faces.

Baymax smashes through the main room, with soldiers not knowing what and where to shoot until it's too late.

Spider-Man then entered the battle, swing around and tying up HYDRA Soldiers in his Spider-Webs.

"Man, I must've paid off in Gym Class." Spider-Man commented to himself and a few trapped soldiers.

GoGo threw her discs like they were Cap's shield. She furiously skated around the room, punching soldiers and gunmen like there was no tomorrow. Wasabi sliced and diced as [at least to him] if they were fish (Weird, I know). Fred clawed through the gunmen, taking away their guns and breathing fire on them, though not enough for them to actually burn.

Everyone was fighting like crazy. And when it died down, and Baymax reverted from his camouflage state, Spidey said,

"Well, that was fun. I can't wait to see what's in the weapons chamber, the control room, the laboratory…" Spidey said,

"We know where you're going, Spidey. Don't think about it too much." Hiro stated.

"What next, Hiro?" GoGo asked.

"We just break into as many rooms as we can, at least make some room for the other team. Aunt Cass, you and GoGo come with me and Baymax while Fred, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi cover our backs, got it?" Hiro commanded.

"Yes, sir." Cass said jokingly.

"We got your back, Hiro. Don't worry about attacks from behind." Honey Lemon said.

"Good. NOW MOVE!" Hiro shouted as they rammed into the other room.

They fought like crazy! Spider-Man webbed up the soldiers and used them as punching bags.

"I guess it's more fun to punch real people than punching bags, am I right?" Spidey commented.

"Spidey, not now! We're in a tight situation!" Hiro disapproved.

"Just saying…" Spider-Man said as he blew one final punch.

They moved on to the next room, and the next, and the next. Until they finally came to the control room.

They knocked out every troop there. Except for one.

Hiro grabbed the neck of the troop. "Where are the archives? Answer me!" Hiro said as he threatened to choke him.

"Three… rooms… to your right." The troop pointed at the door to the Archives.

"Listen, bud. If you tell this to anyone of your HYDRA buddies, I will choke you to death, you got it?" Hiro said.

The troop nodded, and he was let go.

"Let's move, now." Hiro commanded.

As they left the room and into the hallway, Honey Lemon noticed something was wrong with Hiro.

"Hiro, were you REALLY going to choke him?" Honey said, worried.

"That's persuading your enemies on a whole new level, Honey. Of course I wasn't. You just gotta let them think it's real." Hiro explained his earlier actions.

"I thought it was real." Cass said.

"And that's the trick, Aunt Cass. That's the trick." Hiro said.

As they made it to the Archive room, they noticed it looked old. As in nobody touched the room in months. Luckily a computer was there.

"Sweet." Hiro said as he walked up to the computer to boot it.

As the computer booted, it held out the words;

'Enter Passcode'.

"Shoot. Baymax, can you help me over here? I need you to hack into the system and get us in." Hiro said.

"I am a healthcare companion. I am not a hacker." Baymax said.

"I upgraded you when I rebuilt you, remember? The third chip? Hacker tech?" Hiro said.

"I am sorry, Hiro. I forgot." Baymax said as he put his finger on the computer to hack it.

'Passcode Correct'.

"Well, that was easy." Hiro said as he started digging through the computer files.

"Oscorp." Hiro said as he typed in the search bar.

'174 results'.

"They must've gotten pretty busy." Hiro said as he looked for the right file. "Honey! Fred! 'Sabi! Guard the doors!"

They went out to guard the room from anymore troops.

Inside, Hiro was still looking for the right archive.

"Aunt Cass, GoGo, Spidey, look for the paper files on anything. HYDRA affiliates, Oscorp data, anything. It's very useful." Hiro commanded.

Hiro began typing as fast as he can. Using key words, he can get anywhere. Only, there are a lot of results.

"I found it!" Hiro exclaimed. "It's… A video." Hiro clicked on it.

'Playing Video…'

_"Oscorp: A genetic mega-company founded in June 1978, by billionare Norman Osborn. Norman had a strong connection with HYDRA, and decided to build his own company secretly specifically for HYDRA. But due to the success of Oscorp, and his slowly depleting health, Osborn decided to make Oscorp a public business. But behind all of his work, it all was secretly for HYDRA alone. However, four scientists discovered the secret plan of HYDRA trying to recreate the Super-Soldier serum…"_ The computer stated as it showed a picture of Captain America from, surprisingly, in the current age. _"The scientists were eliminated immediately. HYDRA is still using Oscorp for the recreation of the Super-Soldier, but with the rise of technology and lust for power, HYDRA branched to other technology companies. We will soon succeed, and take over the world. HAIL HYDRA."_ The computer said as it displayed the HYDRA logo, ending it.

Hiro was shocked. HYDRA branched out all over the world, right under their noses.

"Hiro!" GoGo called. "I found the entire list of HYDRA members."

"We better take that with us!" Hiro said as he tried to open the door.

They opened the door wide, with files in their hands.

"Honey, we have everything. Everyone get on Baymax!" Hiro commanded.

After they got on Baymax, he blasted off like a bullet and tried to find the exit.

"Hiro, the lights are dimming." Baymax stated.

"Then activate Night-Vision, dang it!" Hiro shouted.

It took awhile to find the exit. They successfully exited the HYDRA base.

As they landed, Fred noticed that the other team still hasn't returned.

"Hey guys? Where is the other team?" Fred said.

"They'll be here shortly." Hiro said. "Cap!" Hiro said through his communicator. "Where are you?"

_"Almost there, son! We'll be there soon!"_ Cap said through the mic.

"Well, hurry up! We're already out!" Hiro said as he turned his communcator off.

**_Later…_**

The Avengers soon arrived. After 30 whole minutes.

"Took you long enough." Spidey commented.

"Just get in the dang plane." Stark said.

**_5:52 P.M._**

**_Avengers Tower, New York City_**

The two jets landed on their pods safely. As everyone got out, Hiro ran to Cap to report on the mission.

"Captain!" Hiro greeted. "The mission was successful. But we have a lot to talk about."

"Whatever we have to talk about, we need every single member and we take it inside." Cap said as he entered the tower.

**_In the meeting room…_**

Every single SIX member sat down, along with Spider-Man, Captain America, Black Widow, and other S.H.I.E.L.D. members.

"During the mission, we have uncovered valuable information regarding HYDRA. We found out that Norman Osborn, founder of Oscorp, was a HYDRA head from the beginning, and hid his secret until his death. Other HYDRA heads are; Donald Menken: Norman's personal assistant and HYDRA's comrade. He runs HYDRA's plan to recreate the Super-Soldier Serum, this time using spider-venom. Others are Brock Rumlow, some guy named Fisk, and…"

Hiro paused. "Oh no."

"What?" Cap asked.

"Alistair Krei."


	9. Back To Fransokyo

**_That same day as the last chapter…_**

"Woah, woah, woah. Are you saying Alistair Krei, the Founder and CEO of KREI TECH, is a leading member of a major terrorist organization?" GoGo questioned.

"Apparently, yes." Hiro responded.

"Is this Alistair Krei important or something?" Captain America said.

"Yes, Cap! He's our funding member of the team! He keeps our secret files and now that we found out about his true motives, he probably already sold it to HYDRA! We're doomed!" Fred said.

"Krei Tech is also one of the three funding companies for HYDRA, the others being Oscorp and A.I.M. We have to move, fast. If this gets out of hand, we're too late." Hiro said. "I saw some files marked with a 'K' in the HYDRA computer file-search, but I brushed it off, thinking it was something else. But now that our lines of our identity and trust are being blurred, We're turning this vacation into a mission! Start up the Quinjet, Cap. We're going back." Hiro said as he walked to the door.

"Wait, Hiro. You may be an important part of this mission, but you're not the leader here." Cap said as he stood in the way of Hiro.

"Then who is? I started this mission, Cap. With no disrespect, but I think I have the authority to run this mission as I see fit." Hiro confronted Cap.

"I lead the mission. This is regarding HYDRA, and I've been tracking them down since the events of the S.H.I.E.L.D. file leaks. I even lost a friend and I'm going to find him." Cap backfired.

"Who, Bucky? That Winter Soldier guy who was responsible for the JFK assassination? If you're looking for him, then you play by my rules. And age doesn't matter, Cap." Hiro stood his ground, with his chest puffed.

"Hiro," Baymax interrupted. "Your blood pressure is elevating."

"Just give me a second, Baymax." Hiro brushed.

"He is my friend, Hiro. And I won't stop looking for him. Now you better get the heck out of my way or we'll never get this done!" Cap said.

The tension was heating up. The team, Spidey, and the other members of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers was just staring at them fighting.

"…..Tell me, Cap. Which is more important; The safety and security of our country and the world, or the sake of one person's friendship and you? There are people there, Cap. I won't let anyone risk their lives trying to protect themselves, when someone with better can protect their homes and families for them? You tell me. Millions can be saved in a day, Cap. I'm not letting one person get in my way. Not even the Star Spangled Man." Hiro concluded as he deflated Baymax, put him in his bag, and bolted out the door.

Cap was disappointed. He thought he had enough time to save his friend.

GoGo, caring enough for Hiro and Cap, exited the room to catch up with Hiro.

"Hiro! Wait!" GoGo said as she tried to catch up with the hot-headed Hiro in the hallway.

"Buzz off, GoGo." Hiro said, sternly.

"What was that?! I thought you were better than that!" GoGo said as she twisted his shoulder to make him face her.

"Cap's delusional. He thinks HE'S the leader, when I was responsible for all of this! Look around you! You're in the freaking Avengers Tower! You met Tony Stark, Captain America, and Spider-Man! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here. And that's not even the point here! I'm trying to solve a mystery here, regarding the death of my parents and maybe the deaths of hundreds. I'm not gonna let that slide! Don't you realize how much distrust there is in here?!" Hiro ranted.

"I do, Hiro. But with arrogance and an attitude like that, you're never gonna get it done." GoGo.

"Have you been living under a rock all summer? HYDRA, to recap, has been terrorizing the world since World War II! It's back, and we're ranting about who's higher in the mission! I'm talking about the safety and security of the world AND our country, here. It's at stake, GoGo. Who knows what Krei gave to HYDRA already! And if you don't want to help, well, take the next flight or something. I'll meet you there." Hiro concluded, leaving GoGo alone in the hallway.

**_The next day…_**

**_8:18 A.M._**

Hiro contacted Stark on his (A-) Card.

"Stark. Get the Quinjet up and running. I'm going on the next mission." Hiro said sternly.

_"Why?"_ Stark said through the Card.

"Just DO IT! Before the information expires!" Hiro said, angrily.

_"What information?"_ Stark said, clueless….

"Just start it up, Stark. I'm on the docks." Hiro said as he ended the call.

Hiro waited on the docks. As Stark arrived, Hiro was starting to get impatient.

"Where were you? I called you about 15 minutes ago!" Hiro complained.

"Calm down, kid. I was on the other side of the Tower. Why do you want the Quinjet?" Stark asked.

Despite the knowledge of his popularity as both billionaire and superhero, Hiro had little respect for Stark in times like these. He had NO respect for ANYONE in times like these, especially when someone eats all the gummy bears.

"So, uh… Who's driving?" Stark said as he looked around.

"You are." Hiro said with a poker face as he walked up to the gassed-up Quinjet.

"Hey, kid. I've got a lot of business to attend to." Stark complained.

"Then get someone else. Agent Hill or Coulson for crying out freaking loud!" Hiro said as he got on the plane.

**_11:28 A.M._**

**_San Fransokyo_**

Hiro couldn't take it. There was so much distrust. So much anger. But as he managed to cool down he wished he hadn't been so stern. He felt a bit sorry and guilty. But he didn't have time to regret, since they were already there. It was a work day for Krei, so he was free for appointments.

Hiro changed into his casual clothes, to prevent suspicion of some sort. He brought Baymax with him, now fully inflated, with his suit hidden in the suitcase.

Hiro entered the building, and walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The female receptionist asked.

"Uh, yes. I'm calling for an appointment with Mr. Krei. I'm Hiro Hamada, one of his financial partners." Hiro said.

"Oh. Welcome, Mr. Hamada. I'll call Mr. Krei for approval." The receptionist said as she grabbed her telephone and started dialing.

"Thank you." Hiro said.

**_In the office…_**

Hiro and Baymax entered Krei's office. Hiro didn't look so good. Baymax tried to notify Hiro, but Hiro warned Baymax to keep quiet during his interview, even if it's regarding his blood pressure and the situation at hand.

"Ah. Welcome back, Hiro." Krei said as he stood up from his chair to pour some ice-cold water. "Back early from the New York vacation?"

Hiro just stared at him.

"Where are the others? Did you enjoy it?" Krei asked.

"They're still there. And yes, I did. Until I found out about the secrets you've been hiding all this time." Hiro said sternly.

"What secrets?" Krei said as he drank his cold water.

"You know. Don't play innocent with me. You've been setting us up." Hiro just stared at Krei more sternly than before.

"No." Krei said, still trying to play innocent as he stood up to walk next to Hiro. "I absolutely don't know what you're talking about, Hiro. Whatever I did, I did NOT steal your gummy bears the last time you were here."

Hiro then grabbed Krei by his vest and pinned him to the wall.

"You sold us! We trusted you! And you gave it away! Now we're doomed all because of you!" Hiro shouted.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Krei said, with sweat dripping all the way to his neck.

"HYDRA. Zola. You remember that, don't you?" Hiro said.

Now that he found out he already knew his secret, he stopped playing innocent and started chuckling softly, but maniacally. "Sorry. I gave it away months prior. They knew who you were even before you found out. You were doomed from the beginning, Hiro. And your friends are next." Krei said as he grabbed something from his pocket and clicked something, then sucker-punched Hiro and ran for it.

"Hiro!" Baymax exclaimed and walked to Hiro to help.

"Baymax! Suit up!" Hiro commanded.

But before their suits were even completed, a bunch of robot suits crashed through the windows and started shooting… Plasma blasts?

Their suits were finally complete from rocketing from the suit case, they made a run for it.

"What are those? A bunch of Iron Man ripoffs?!" Hiro said as he ran through the hallway.

Employees started running when they saw blue bullets whizzing around the room, with Krei nowhere to be seen.

"Get us out of here, Baymax!" Hiro said as Baymax flew through a window to escape.

But then, a plasma blast shot one of Baymax's thrusters and knocked him out of the sky.

Baymax managed to have a save landing, but severely damaged.

A suit landed on its feet, followed by several others. It then revealed Krei from the suit.

"Never trust a billionaire, Hiro. They'll lead you to your doom." Krei said as he prepared his cannon.

But then, his cannon was hit by a red, white, and blue shield.

It was revealed to be Captain America and the rest of the six.

"Stand down, Krei. You've already wrecked almost half of your building." Cap commented.

"Thank God." Hiro said under his breath.

"The man in the skin-tight outfit. I was expecting to see you. That's why my Legion is here."

Suddenly, an army of robot suits came from under the nearby fountain.

"Great. More Iron Man ripoffs…" Hiro said.

"Let's take 'em down, fellas!" Fred said as he 'super-jumped' and breathed fire all over the place.

Wasabi, with his new steel blades, cut through the bots, while Honey Lemon developed a chemical that'll prevent them from rebooting for a long while.

GoGo teamed up with Cap, throwing their shields and discs all around, like a boomerang. She sliced and diced, while Cap just used the old-fashioned hand-to-hand combat.

Fred jumped his way to help Hiro.

"Hey, bud. You gonna fight or what?" Fred said as he pulled Hiro up from the ground.

"Yeah. Just gotta recover a little bit." Hiro said.

"This is gonna be epic!" Fred said as they got back into the fight.

Helicopters flew in to get into the situation. The crowd surrounding the area are being evacuated. The battle was heating up.

"Cap! Up top!" Hiro alerted.

Cap looked up to see the Krei suit coming down to punch him. He was so quick to react that he brought his shield up.

Krei was knocked off guard. And with fewer drones still active, they could finally turn in Krei.

But Krei wasn't done yet.

"Release the Goliaths." Krei said.

Then, from under the ground, bigger, more armored, and bulkier versions of the Krei tech burst into the battle. At least 5 were there, giving Krei enough time to escape.

The Goliaths were tough. It took like, 10 minutes to defeat 1. So basically, they've been fighting for an hour or less.

Once they defeated all 5 Goliaths, they noticed Krei escaped.

"Darn it!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Next time, we really have to put one on the main guy." Wasabi said.

"You're right. We have to get back to base. They're waiting for us." Cap said.

**_Back in New York…_**

**_5:06 P.M._**

Hiro and the rest walked out of their Quinjets, looking exhausted. Once they got inside, Hiro knew this was his chance.

"Hey, Cap!" Hiro called.

Cap turned around. "Yeah?"

Hiro ran to him so he could hear him clearly. "Listen… Cap. I'm so sorry about yesterday. I should've realized…"

"Ah, don't be. YOU were right. Saving lives is our main priority. And you ARE the leader of this mission." Cap said.

"I am?" Hiro said.

"You started this whole thing, right?" Cap said as he patted Hiro on the shoulder. "You'll finish it by your rules."

Both smiled at each other, and traveled to the meeting room for the analysis on the mission.

**Hey guys! Another chapter here! Things are getting pretty serious, now. The tension is heating up, and Hiro is finally pulling himself together. Krei has created an army of Iron Man ripoffs, and Cap has finally considered Hiro as the leader of the mission team.**

**_But what about the Gwen Stacey clone thingy? I haven't seen that yet!_**

**Well, I'm getting to that. Maybe on a separate story. I just don't have time. The story is already kicking in. PLUS:**

**Remember that part in the argument of the opening part of the chapter? Well, I'm playing with that. My next story will revolve around the retelling of Civil War. Where Hiro sides with Iron Man, and they discuss on the Superhero Registration Act.**

**Anyway, that's it for now, guys. BYE!**

**Please review and share.**


End file.
